Jimmy Neutron
Jimmy Neutron is Gifted with a stunning IQ and a love for science. He is Retroville's resident boy genius knows a lot about science, but not so much about life. He thinks anything can be solved with a mathematical equation or a new invention. He is often tinkering around in his laboratory, constantly inventing new gadgets and gizmos. The Nicktoons often depend on his sage advice and ability to come up with life saving ideas under pressure. Alongside Danny, Spongebob and other Nicktoons, he has saved the day more times than anyone can count, but only time would tell with his most dangerous challenge yet if he can pull another of his patented Brain Blasts! Appearance Jimmy has blue eyes, and a large brown cowlick ice cream sundae-shaped hairstyle. Jimmy's wardrobe consists almost exclusively of red T-shirts that sport his famous yellow symbol of an atom. He also wears blue jeans and a pair of grey and white sneakers. He also wears a black version of his regular wardrobe and lab coat. Personality Jimmy is a genius inventor, but his inventions often cause trouble and it is usually up to him and his friends to stop them. He lives in Retroville with his robot dog, Goddard and his parents Hugh and Judy Neutron. Jimmy is a very nice guy, although sometimes he can be arrogant, selfish, irresponsible, overconfident and a know-it-all, acting like he's the smartest person in the world. Jimmy is shown to be quite irritable and impatient around most people, mostly his friends and sometimes treats them like underlings. He can be friendly, but can come off as a smart-aleck and sometimes he can be unsympathetic to people's feelings. Sometimes, he makes up his own scientific claims, which his friends think are a bunch of baloney. While Jimmy can be condescending and a know-it-all, this is somewhat righteous because most (if not all) of his peers are not-so-bright and he is a boy genius capable of casually building revolutionary technology whilst living in a town full of gullible and foolish people.Jimmy is quite charming when he least tries to be, and cares deeply for his friends, parents and Goddard. It shows that Jimmy's intelligence is not inherited from the father, but he took it from his mother, conversely from his father Hugh, who is a duck-obsessed adult. Powers and Abilities * Supernatural Intelligence: Jimmy has an impossible I.Q. of 210, making him the smartest Retroville citizen and quite possibly one of the few smartest individuals in the whole world. He specializes in many sciences such as quantum physics, chemistry, biology, mathematics, robotics, engineering and astronomy. He Instantly knows how a device works and how to operate it. ** Accelerated Perception ** Accelerated Probability ** Accelerated Thought Process ** Causality Perception ** Encyclopedic Knowledge ** Enhanced/Maximum Brain Capacity: ** Computer Operation Intuition ** Enhanced Inventing ** Hacking Intuition ** Mech Piloting Intuition ** Vehicle Intuition ** Weapon Proficiency ** Anatomical Intuition ** Chemical Intuition ** Computer Operation Intuition ** Encyclopedic Knowledge ** Enhanced Inventing ** Mathematical Intuition ** Mechanical Intuition ** Psychological Intuition ** Scientific Perception ** Enhanced Concentration Capacity: When needed to concentrate, Jimmy will urge his brain by saying, "Think, think, think!", after a few seconds, Jimmy will then shout, "Brain Blast!", and arrive at the solution ** Enhanced Instincts: ** Enhanced Memory: ** Hypercompetence: ** Intuitive Aptitude/Instant Learning ** Master Strategist/Tactical Genius ** Multitasking/Supertasking ** Photographic Deduction/Pattern Sense ** State of Mind/Clear Mind Equipment * Watch:'''Jimmy also has a watch that is able to communicate with others * '''Time machine * The Nanobots * The Neutronic Air Gum: that allow humans to breathe under water. * Neutron Shrink Ray: which he uses to change the size of objects or people and the Chrono Arch, a time traveling machine. * Neutron Tornado Blaster * Neutron Plasma Boomerang * Neutron Slingback Shooter * Neutron Neutron Flare * Neutron Sonar Band * Hovercar * Rocket * Neutron Jetpack * Neutron RC Satellite Laser * Neutron Knock Out Club * Neutron Electric Fly Flap * Neutron Hypercube * Slime Blaster * Goddard Category:Nicktoons Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Attack of the Toybots Category:Nicktoons Battle for Volcano Island Category:Nicktoons Mlb Category:Nicktoons Globs of Doom